


We've been robbed!

by two2ducks



Series: 30 day writing challenge [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M, drunk Jungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two2ducks/pseuds/two2ducks
Summary: Day 6: "I know it's three in the morning, but I can't find my cat."The door is opened a little, Taeil startles at that, inhaling loudly, “Taeil?” Jungwoos voice comes out barely as a whisper, “Taeil!” It’s more of a call-out, but still the other makes sure it’s quiet enough. The called man lifts his head highly, making sure that his friend knows he is awake now. However, Jungwoo still stays behind the door, not daring to come in.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Moon Taeil
Series: 30 day writing challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675693
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	We've been robbed!

Even though Taeil is asleep, he can clearly hear how the entrance door shuts close loudly. He doesn’t pay much attention to it, Jungwoo thankfully has been notifying him throughout the day that he is going out for a _few_ drinks and even pursued Taeil into joining him. Almost any other day, he would’ve agreed, but not this day, he had a headache and took some painkillers and everyone knows the unwritten rule of drinking: you don’t mix it with medicine.

Jungwoo is chattering something, at first Taeil tries to make out what is he saying and even waits if another voice is going to answer him, but it’s only Jungwoo and the silent rooms. It wouldn’t take much for Taeil to fall back into full sleep, but he wants to hear his flatmate safely go to sleep, too. The mumbling calms down after a while, so does any of the sounds that were coming from the other room. Taeil assumes that his friend has fallen asleep on the sofa in their living room. He thinks about going to the toilet, just to check up on Jungwoo and maybe bring him a glass of water or to make sure he is in a comfortable enough position for sleep. Yes, he could, _but_ he is too lazy and his bed is too soft and the duvet has been wrapped around him just perfectly.

A few minutes pass by, Taeil’s not sleeping, rather allows himself to get lost in some leftover daydreams until the drowsiness takes over him completely. That is, until a new thud echoes around in the living room, making the sleepy man quite concerned. New movements can be heard all around their flat, with noticeably less talking. Taeil smiles to himself when the bubbling of their water dispenser can be heard multiple times. There’s more sounds of water running coming from the bathroom, Taeil guesses. It’s getting kind of boring listening to Jungwoos antics, but he can’t fall asleep, not yet.  
Jungwoo moves around some more, it sounds like he is just lifting things and putting them back down, it would be a strange guess, but… he’s drunk. Slow footsteps, lazily dragged on the ground, are reaching Taeils room doors, per usual, they get past them, rather stopping by the doors next to his – Jungwoos own bedroom.

The door opens quietly and closes in the same technique. Taeils duty is over, although he can still hear what is going on in the room next to him. He lets himself listen to the sounds a little bit more, trying to make out the soothingness this time. Jungwoo continues to move around quite a lot, his bed creaks multiple times, as if he would be getting on and off of it. For a second, Taeil feels like he’s interfering his flatmates private time, but then Jungwoo exits his bedroom speedily, not even closing the door, and now Taeil thinks he is going to vomit, hopefully, in the toilet. To his surprise, Jungwoo is doing something in the living room, then runs back to his room and takes the same route once more. As much as Taeil is confused, he still is too lazy to get up. Louder tossing is happening behind the wall, making Taeil grow cautious.

Soon, the footsteps reach Taeils closed bedroom door. He prepares himself for a surprise visit, pretending to be more asleep than he is, relaxing his muscles, keeping his breathing even. But, there’s nothing for a while, maybe he was just working up his fantasy too much.  
_Nope!_ A soft round of knocks land on Taeils wooden door, if he was properly sleeping, he definitely wouldn’t have heard of those, so he doesn’t move an inch.

The door is opened a little, Taeil startles at that, inhaling loudly, “Taeil?” Jungwoos voice comes out barely as a whisper, “Taeil!” It’s more of a call-out, but still the other makes sure it’s quiet enough. The called man lifts his head highly, making sure that his friends knows he is awake now. However, Jungwoo still stays behind the door, not daring to come in.

“Yeah?” His own voice shocks Taeil, it sounds like he would’ve been woken up just now. He can see the hall behind Jungwoo illuminated by the lights coming from the other bedroom.

“I know it’s three in the morning,” Jungwoo slowly steps into Taeils room, still staying by the doors, “but I can’t find my cat.” The sentence comes out deadly serious, making confusion settle in Taeil.

“We don’t have a cat, Jungwoo.” The elder wonders if the other has really gotten too drunk. Maybe he should’ve gotten up earlier and put Jungwoo to sleep immediately.

“No, I mean yes, I know.” He closes the door, making it ajar again, “The plushie, the big, brown one. Y’know the one on my bed.” Jungwoo visibly rests against the narrow edge of the doors. “Did you took it?”

Taeil shakes his head, smiling, they’re adults or close to that, but such things are still considered seriously in their household, “No, I didn’t. Hasn’t it fallen in the gap between the wall and the bed?” Taeil twists his body, so he is resting on his side, facing the other man, “ _And_ it’s not a cat, it’s a bear…” He knows he’s right, it said on the packaging, yet Jungwoo saw nothing else, but a cat, a cat that takes up half of his bed.

“I checked it, no.” Jungwoo finally moves in further into the room, making his way towards Taeil, “I couldn’t find it in other rooms too.” He stays still by the edge of the bed, looking down on the body laying horizontally. “I think we’ve been robbed.” Jungwoo plops down at the end of Taeils bed, his ribs manage to hit against the others foot, the elder winces in pain and retreats his leg.

“I don’t think we have,” Taeil rolls back to his previous sleeping position, chuckling at the idea of someone breaking in and going straight for the massive toy, “we’ll find it in the morning.” He believes it has fallen in the gap, as it has done it many times before, Jungwoo’s just too lazy or too drunk to pull it out. Sadly, the action of getting it out requires moving the bed. Something neither of them wants to do right now. Taeils acknowledges the lack of answer, the room has gotten too silent, “If you’re sleeping here, then come here.” He pats the free space next to him. At times like these, he feels glad to have chosen a wide enough bed to fit at least two people and the amount of pillows is way too much for one person anyway.

Jungwoo unhurriedly crawls around Taeils bed and falls down next to him mindlessly, luckily, landing his head on a pillow with a sigh. With some effort, the elder pulls out the duvet from underneath the body next to him and carefully covers Jungwoo with it, making sure that they both get enough of it. Only when Taeil has made sure Jungwoo is sleeping safe and sound, he lets himself lay down on his back and right before he closes his eyes, through the small, open gap, he sees the light Jungwoo left on in his room.

**Author's Note:**

> day6, like day6 haha get it haha  
> anyway, we're going into some even more serious isolation, so yet again, stay safe. :/


End file.
